Bonding
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Tsuna's gone, the kids are pissed, just what the heck did they do to deserve all of this. Sequel to Baby.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so my friend had kept bothering me, and bothering me and bothering me to make another story involving Tsuyo and Kurona. Fine I did, hopefully she and all those who read this like**_** it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the katekyo hitman characters, but I do own Kurona and Tsuyo.

Summary: Tsuna's gone, the kids are pissed, just what the hell did they do to deserve this? Sequal to Baby.

_**Bonding**_

It's been almost a year since Kurona and Tsuyo where 'born' and Tsuna had been exhuasted, juggling school, training to be the next leader of Vongola, pleasing Hibari and Mukuro, and taking care of the kids. He was so glad that his mother had helped him out during those trying times. His dad on the other hand, he had to keep the kids away from. He would play with them dangerously, as in throwing them up 30 feet in the air, or playing with the man eating dolphin, (Why the hell was that thing still around?) or even playing with dangerous weapons that they think are toys (Lambo's fault).

But now Tsuna is sad.

It's not that he doesn't have time for himself no more, or that he had to change his whole life to take care of the children, (cause seriously he was already prepared for any extreme changes to his life after Reborn came in) you see yesterday was mothers day. He ended up being with his mother at a fancy restuarnt that his father and Reborn told them to eat at, their treat of course, and his two sons as well had given him some little clay figures, he was pretty sure they where suppose to look like him, but ended up looking like a spikey haired sun, he loved it anyways. Then there where his ever loyal friends who gave him bouquets of flowers, chocolates, and even some ballons. But he was upset still, cause if you haven't notice, there where two people missing in the day. Mukuro and Hibari. Who didn't even bother saying happy mother's day.

Now it was the next day and Tsuna was lying on his bed probably the most depressed he's ever been. His sons where playing outside with Lambo, (More like torturing the poor boy) and he was staring at Reborn who had his gun out, and his eyes hidden by the hat. Reborn was probably the most pissed he's ever seen him, beside the time when his mother was robbed of money and his family wanted to go on a killing spree. "This is unacceptable Tsuna, those two should be punished for forgetting Mother's day."

"Just let it go Reborn, it doesn't matter."

"No Tsuna, they should have given you what you deserve, especially since you take care of their children." Tsuna smiled softly, "Yeah but what can you do." If anything you should never say to a baby like Reborn, it's what can you do. Because he can do what he wants. "What can I do? Tsuna I think you should be pampered for a whole week, with out the kids."

Tsuna sat up from his bed and stared at Reborn, "You know, I would like that Reborn."

"Good then it's settled, you'll be going to Mafia land."

"Reborn you said pampering!" Tsuna groaned and covered his face with his hands, "That's why Baka-Tsuna. They have a spa restort there, they will take good care of you." Tsuna doubted it very much. "Just leave everything to me." Reborn took out his cellphone and started making calls.

Upon hearing that Tsuna was going a week to a spa, Gokudera rushed over. "Tenth please let me go with you!" He was on his knees grabbing on to Tsuna's waist. "Gokudera why do you wanna go?"

"I'm your right hand man, I have to be there with you. Also your gonna need someone who can speak italian for you." He has a very valid point there. "Ah well if Gokudera wants to come, it's fine by me, but what about Yamamoto, you think he wants to come?"

"Forget that baseball idiot!" Gokudera had a blush on his face and had his arms across his chest.

"Well I think he should have a vacation too, he's been working hard all year for baseball, even when the season is over he's working hard in order to be better for next season. Reborn you think you can-"

"All ready did Tsuna. You three will go together, but remember it is suppose to be relaxing so no fighting, no explosions, and Gokudera I am counting on you and Yamamoto to do whatever Tsuna wants to do." Gokudera did a salute and started packing clothes for Tsuna, "Your going to need this, this, this." Tsuna just laughed and he heard his door open.

"Uncle!" His two sons tackled Gokudera and started bouncing on top of the silver-haired teen. "Gah calm down you too! Here take it all!" He took out some lollipops and handed them to the children. "Thank you Uncle!" Gokudera blushed and rubbed the back of his head, a huge smile on his face.

The children had grown to love Gokudera, surprisingly, and they always played with him whenever their fathers came over and stole Tsuna away from them. Reborn cleared his throat and got the attention of the kids, "Your mama is going away for a week so he can relax, your going to be staying with your fathers."

...

The children stared at each other and glared at Reborn, just like their fathers would do. Tsuna started laughing nervously when the children did so, he had learn that their children loved their father, but hated them as well. Mostly cause they wanted Tsuna to themselves, (See a connection) they would try anything to keep their dads away from Tsuna, like crying (Tsuyo), or setting fires (Kurona), or even setting traps.

"Kurona, Tsuyo, your mommy needs this. Your fathers never give your mommy a break, so now your mommy is sad. Don't you want mommy to be happy?" The kids stuck the lollipop into their mouth, Tsuyo, who was a little bit more like Tsuna, mostly crying, had a huge frown on his face. Kurona on the other hand, had that smile when he was thinking of something wicked, just like Mukuro. "Mommy you go have fun. Don't worry about us we can _take care_ of everything." Tsuna didn't like how that scentence sounded, he loves his son but if Mukuro is the devil, Kurona is the devil's son.

"Tsuna hurry up, your leaving right now." Reborn looked at his watch. "Already? But I haven't told Hibari and Mukuro, and I don't think Yamamoto is ready." Gokudera grabbed the luggage with one hand and took Tsuna's hand in the other, "Don't worry Tenth, I had sent a text to the idiot, and my sis already has my stuff packed up, hopefully she's wearing a mask, anyways they are going to meet us over there." Gokudera shivered and just dragged Tsuna out.

"Wait, wait!" Tsuna pulled away and quickly hugged Tsuyo and Kurona, "I love you two, now behave yourselves for me. I know your fathers can be idiots but tolerate them for now." They nodded to Tsuna and Tsuna was once again dragged away by Gokudera so they could catch their flight.

Reborn looked at the children and smiled, "Ready to go see your dads?"

When Hibari opened the door he wasn't expecting to see Tsuna's mother, "Hello Hibari, Tsuna went on vacation, and Reborn says that this is a perfect chance for you and Tsuyo to bond. Here you go." She handed him a bag full of Tsuyo's clothes and toys. Tsuyo who was holding onto Kurona started getting tears in his eyes, "Granmama do I have to!" Kurona smirked and whispered something into Tsuyo's ear. Tsuyo stopped crying and had that rare smile that Hibari would display whenever he's gonna fight someone strong. Tsuyo then nodded and went over to Hibari's side.

"Take care Tsuyo, goodbye." Nana took Kurona's hand and started walking towards the direction of Kokuyo land.

Hibari was looking down at the kid, "Tsuna left?"

"Mommy is mad at you." Tsuyo frowned at Hibari and walked into the house.

"Mad? Why?" He walked into the house and kept thinking over what made the herbivoire mad.

Ken smelled someone coming and quickly dashed out to attack them. "Hello Ken, is Mukuro home?"

"Mama Nana? Is there something wrong?" Ken had grown to like Nana, she was the closest thing to a mother they all had. Even Mukuro had to admit it.

"Nothing is wrong Ken. Tsuna went on vacation and Reborn thinks that it would be good if Mukuro bonded with Kurona." Kurona took his bag from Nana and walked past Ken, "Goodbye Granmama. See you in a week." Nana waved goodbye and kissed Ken on the forehead, "Take care all of you ok." Ken blushed and nodded. He touched his forehead and smiled, 'Mama Nana likes me better.' He ran after Kurona and piggy backed the kid inside.

Tsuna looked out the plane of the window and sighed happily, he felt already relax, and he hasn't even landed yet.

"Tsuna this is so cool!" Yamamoto was spinning around in a big chair. "Idiot stop doing that. If you throw up I'm going to kill you!" Yamamoto just laughed and grabbed Gokudera's hand, "Join me Gokudera." Gokudera was pulled into Yamamoto's lap and was shouting as they where spinning around. Tsuna laughed softly under his breath and relaxed into his own chair.

Hibari stared at Tsuyo who was doing the same... This was probably the longest time they've been in each other's company with out Tsuna. "So... why did Tsuna leave?" He was dying to know but kept a calm face.

"Because you forgot, and Mama was all sad. Reborn said that he will let Mama have fun." Hibari hmm'ed and thought what he forgot. He honestly couldn't think of anything that he could have forgotten. Tsuyo got up and started going to the kitchen, Kurona's words played in his mind. Hibari got up and followed the child, "If your hungry tell me so, I don't want you making a mess."

Tsuyo pointed to the cereal box on top of the fridge and Hibari grabbed it. "Your only getting a little bit. I don't want you complaining that your not hungry for dinner." He reached for the bowl and felt a tug, on his pants. He looked down and Tsuyo was pointing to Hibari's cloud ring that was dangling on a chain around his neck, "Can I see it?" Hibari slipped it off and handed it to the kid. "Just becareful with it."

As he started pouring Tsuyo's cereal, he heard something weird. Tsuyo quickly took the ring off of the chain and threw the chain into the sink. "Oops!" Hibari turned around and looked at Tsuyo who had his hands on his mouth as if in shock, "I didn't mean to drop it into the sink!" Hibari pushed the little kid away and stuck his hand into the sink trying to see if he can get to it. Tsuyo quickly grabbed a chair and slid it against the counter, Hibari ignored him as he tried to grope for the chain.

Tsuyo was next to what looked like a lightswitch, but because it was near to the sink, it was the switch that activated the sink disposal as in, the blades that chop up any food that goes into the sink. Hibari turned his head trying to see if he can stick his whole arm in and noticed Tsuyo. "Tsuyo what are you doing?" Tsuyo reached for the switch and Hibari quickly got the idea of what Tsuyo was planning to do.

Just as Tsuyo flipped the switch Hibari immediatly removed his arm and he heard the grinding of the blades. "Tsuyo are you out of your mind!" He yelled. Tsuyo's eyes grew wide at Hibari yelling at him, "No wait, don't!" To late, Tsuyo started crying his little eyes out. Not really much because Hibari yelled at him...ok maybe that, but because he failed in getting back at his daddy. Kurona was not gonna be happy. Hibari picked up the child and rocked him, it was the best that he could do since he didn't really knew what do to, but it seemed to work. "Look next time don't touch things that you have no clue about ok." Tsuyo sniffled softly and rubbed the tears away. He reached into his little pockets and took out Hibari's ring.

Hibari frowned as he took the ring, "Tsuyo where you trying to take daddy's hand off?" Tsuyo stayed silent and looked away from Hibari. Hibari lowered the kid to the ground and just placed the cereal bowl on the table, he then left the child alone. Tsuyo sniffled again and put the chair back where it belong. He closed his eyes and focused in his mind.

_"Kurona I messed up!"_

Kurona was sitting down on the couch while Mukuro stomped back and forth in anger. He paused and pointed to the child, "Tell me what I did to make him mad!" Kurona hmphfed and turned his head away. Mukuro's eyebrow twitched and he materialized his trident, "I could just force it out of you."

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome stood inbetween the too with her hands on her hips and one foot tapping. "Nagi, I wasn't going to do anything, I was just gonna give him a little scare." Chrome gave him a 'Yeah right,' look and went to Kurona. "Kurona why don't we go play with Ken and Chikusa." Kurona held his hands out and Chrome picked him up. Mukuro sighed and sat himself down on the couch, "Tsunayoshi what could I have done to piss you off?"

Kurona pressed the buttons furiously as Ken instructed him what to do, "Jump up and shoot the robot on it's arm!" Chikusa rolled his eyes as he ruffled the kid's hair, "Your gonna be stupid like Ken if you play videogames."

"Quiet Kakipi!" Kurona paused the game and grinned, "Uncle Ken how strong are you?"

Mukuro looked at the number on his cellphone, he didn't know it and yet who ever was calling him kept leaving him voice mail. He flipped the phone open and listen to the messages.

_"Answer the damn phone you pervert illusionist! I'm trying to warn you, I think the kids are trying to kill us."_

Mukuro pulled his ear away from the phone, "Why would they do that?"

_Screech!_

Mukuro looked up expecting to see Ken swinging around the rafters instead saw Kurona holding a bowling ball. "Ken get Kurona down he's going to get hurt!" He watched as Kurona gave him a psychotic smile and let go of the bowling ball. Mukuro barely had time to get out of the way as the bowling ball hit the couch and bounced once more till it landed on the floor.

"Damnit!" Kurona screamed.

Mukuro never felt this scared since Tsuna had threatened to cut off something important of his. "K-Kurona can we talk about this." He gave his son a nervous smile. Kurona just glared at him and started walking on the steel beams back to Ken who was in shock.

Mukuro grabbed his phone when it started vibrating and he answered, "Hibari, they want to kill us!"

"I told you idiot! I think they want to get us back for making Tsuna upset."

"What did we do to make him upset anyways?"

"I have no clue."

"Well until Tsuna comes back, we should be on our guard. Something tells me that Kurona is the mastermind, and if he's anything like me, he'll come up with more ideas."

"But how are they commnuicating with each other?"

"In a way they are like twins, and they probably can tell what the other is doing, probably telepathy. Either way watch your back Hibari." They hanged up and Mukuro gripped his phone, he cursed Reborn for ever creating the two children and stalked off to find Kurona. The best way to keep his guard is to keep constant watch on the one who wants to hurt him.

Gokudera dragged both Tsuna and Yamamoto out of the plane and took them to their hotel. "Ok where should we go first Tenth!"

"Uh I don't really know, this is the first time I'm finally able to relax in Mafia land."

"Don't worry Tenth, we have," He took out a map and pinned it to the wall, "Spa resorts, arcades, five star restuarnts, pools, a beach, malls," Tsuna's head was spinning as Gokudera kept listing every little thing. Yamamoto placed a hand on Gokudera's shoulder, "Maa maa Gokudera, why don't we eat first. I bet Tsuna would like to taste italian food."

Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away, "Tenth lets go! I know the perfect italian resturant for us to try!" Gokudera rushed Tsuna out of the room, leaving Yamamoto behind. He sighed and followed after them, "Maybe he'll love me like that someday." He muttered under his breath.

Hibari stared at his son who had stopped crying hours ago, he was watching the kid every move. If he even coughed Hibari would get into a defensive stance. Tsuyo just stared at him like if he was weird and clicked on the tv.

"Dad when are you going to cook dinner?" He asked innocently.

"Right I forgot about that. Stay here, and _don't_ do anything." Hibari backed away from the child, and scurried into the kitchen to cook something quickly.

Tsuyo started to hum along with the opening of Codename: Kids Next Door. He liked that his father had American channels in his tv so he can watch sesame street, or the one about a cat and a mouse hitting each other.

He switched the channel and saw some strange looking characters that were moving weird like if they couldn't use their legs, and there mouths mostly made O's and triangles. He watched, his eyes widening at the language they were using and saw how the kids just said one word to the cops and they took their parents away. He closed his eyes and tried to communicate with Kurona.

_"Kurona! I got an idea!"_

Kurona, who was being watched very carefully by Mukuro, suddenly start to grin malicously. Mukuro gulped and wondered what the child was thinking.

"Daddy~ Can we go to a shooting range?"

"Hell no!" Mukuro covered his mouth, and calmly cleared his throat, "I mean, no. It's to dangerous for a child," _And me._ "Anyways, if anything we'll go to the park, where there's witnesses, and nothing dangerous." Kurona sighed, "Please~" He begged his large widening eyes, growing even more, a gift from Tsuna's side of the family it seems.

"I said no! Then again, the park might be dangerous, so I should call Hibari and tell him of this." He took out his phone and called Hibari, "What do you want Rokudo." Hibari answered.

"What would you say to meeting up tomorrow with the brats- I mean kids to the park."

"Sounds good, its better to have two more sets of eyes I suppose." He hanged up and Mukuro looked at Kurona, "Do anything stupid tomorrow and your going to get spanked got it." Kurona raised his hands up in defense, "I didn't say anything."

Mukuro watched the boy silently and just sat back on the couch. He wondered if it would be ironic that he would probably either die by his son's hand, just like how he killed his own father. He shivered at the thought, 'Let's hope it is not like father and son.'

TBC

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter, I'm sooo sorry.**

**Any questions and I'll answer them as well. **

**Bonding**

"Aaah!"

Tsuna screamed as every muscles of his was being rubbed, "Right there, that's the spot." Tsuna sighed happily as the massues worked her magic in relieving the knots on his back. Gokudera removed one of the zucchini slices from his face and looked at the Tenth, a smile on his face, "Told you they were good Tenth." He held his hand out and a women immediately came to his side giving him a manicure.

Yamamoto sighed as well as he lowered himself into the mud bath, "This is really great."

"Yup." Tsuna moaned as the Massues rubbed some warm oil on his back.

"Tenth, after this I'll take you to the beach, there's a spot that's reserved just for Vongola, so you can relax all you want without anyone bothering you."

Tsuna nodded, slowly getting drowsy, "Maybe I should call Hibari and Mukuro first, I'm a little worried for Tsuyo and Kurona."

"Don't worry Tsuna, those kids are smart, I'm sure they can handle being away from you." Yamamoto gave Tsuna a reasurring smile, but the brunet just frowned, something telling him that his kids needed him more then everyone thinks.

* * *

><p>Kurona and Tsuyo tortured a little kid in the sandbox, condeming the poor child in their sand prison. Mukuro and Hibari were on a bench, their forms slumped and their heads slightly bobbing. "Rough night?" Mukuro asked.<p>

Hibari nodded, "Damn kid wouldn't stop crying for Tsuna, wanting him back and everything."

"Same, I was so close to using some sleeping pills so he'd fall asleep. But then again, I doubt I would stop with just one pill." Hibari chuckled at that and resisted the urge to sleep, just knowing that the children would do something. Then again, his tired mind spoke, it could have all just been a one time thing.

Kurona looked out of the corner of his eyes at the two males, they seem distracted and tired. It was a perfect time to do the plan. "Tsuyo, are you ready?" Tsuyo nodded but bit his lip in worry, "Do I have to do it though?"

"Yes, your more convincing since you have mama's face more then me. So now go do your stuff!" Kurona smacked Tsuyo and kicked the small boy till he started crying and Tsuyo rushed over to a security guard.

"What's wrong little one." The security guard asked.

"My _hic _my daddy mo-mo," '_Dang it what was the word!"_

"Son, did your daddy hit you?" Tsuyo nodded, rubbing the tears from his eyes, "He also molested me!" Tsuyo shouted, just now remembering the word from the cartoon called South Park. The security guard mouth clenched in anger. "Where is your daddy?" Tsuyo pointed to Mukuro and Hibari, who were napping. "Which one?"

Kurona came over, red eyes looking at the security guard, "They both did sir." The guard shocked grabbed his handcuffs in anger and marched over to the two. "You two!" He shouted.

Hibari and Mukuro woke with a start as the guards came near them. Mukuro looked behind the man and saw the kids giving each other high fives and running away. "Crap Hibari I think we need to make a-" Mukuro looked to his side and saw that the Skylark had ran away. "Your under arrest you sick pedophille!" The cop handcuffed Mukuro and Mukuro gawked in shock, _"That bastard left me!"_

"Officer there must be some mistake! Oh my god that little kid is going to get hit by a car!" The cop turned around and Mukuro ran away, never had he had to run this fast since the Vendicare prison escape.

* * *

><p>Hibari looked down at the two kids. He was in Kokuyo land and had just explained what had happened to Mukuro, "Oh well, I guess its better this way." He said.<p>

"You son of a bitch!" Mukuro yelled as he ripped the cuffs off of his hands, hurting himself in the process. "You left me alone with a cop, how dare you! We are suppose to watch out for each other."

"It's your own fault

for not running away."

"You stupid- grrr, how would you explain this to Tsuna if I had been thrown in jail!"

Hibari smirked as he thought of Mukuro in jail, "It would have made me very happy since the competition would be gone." Mukuro glared at Hibari, "So that's it then. Fine, if anything happens to you, I'll console Tsuna, all by myself."

The two glared at each other and turned their backs. "Come Tsuyo/Kurona!" Both males annouced as they took the children away from each other. Tsuyo held out a hand to Kurona, not wanting to be away from him. Kurona focused in his mind and said softly to his brother, _"It'll be ok. I'll come up with the next plan this time."_ Tsuyo nodded and let himself be pulled away by Hibari.

Kurona glanced at Tsuyo, missing his dear brother, but he wanted to be left alone to think. '_This plan was good too. I have to give credit to Tsuyo on that, but still, stupid cop was easily fooled by my own father.' _Said father was lying down on the couch, tired from running. Kurona glared at his father, wishing him gone from his sight. _'Be patient Kurona, he'll be gone soon enough.'_He looked at the videogame in his hand, today's plan failed. But he always had tomorrow.

.

.  
>TBC<p>

**I was watching south park when I made this chapter, I could not, for the life of me, help myself XD.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cool so I finally got a few more ideas of what to do, sorry though, not much of a torture in this one.

Anyways I don't own anything but Tsuyo and Kurona

**Bonding.**

Tsuna tried to grab his phone, wanting desperately to call his children, but Yamamoto (Who was sitting on his back) wouldn't let him as Gokudera held the phone away from Tsuna. "This is for your own good Tenth. You will not communicate with anyone on this trip you need to relax."

"Yeah Tsuna, besides, have more faith in Mukuro and Hibari. What is the worst that could happened?"

"But- but!"

"No buts Tenth!" It was killing Gokudera for denying his boss's needs, but he had to, his boss needed a break, even if it ment that he was to be forced into one. Tsuna watched in horror as Gokudera broke the phone in pieces. "We'll buy you a new one Tenth, but you will relax!"

Tsuna grabbed the pieces of the phone, Yamamoto had removed himself off of Tsuna's back, he felt the need to punish Gokudera, but knew that it was all for him that the bomber did this for. He sighed and subjected himself to the relaxation filled places of Mafia land.

* * *

><p>Mukuro muttered to himself in anger as he tied Kurona's shoelaces. The child was an evil mastermind (He would feel proud, but considering that he was the victim, he felt vendictive to the child.) yet he couldn't even tie his own shoelaces. He has been teaching him for the past two hours how to do it and yet it was like children at age 3 refuse to learn how until they are much older. As if something so simple was rocket science. He gave up, frustrated with himself more then the teaching and he laid back on the couch.<p>

He had tried several times to call Tsuna, but either the phone was taken from his brunette, or, and he'd bet his own right eye, that the phone was destroyed so he or Hibari could not call him. What exactly did they do to piss off Tsuna.

He stood up and stared pacing around, Kurona has been quiet, his attention only on a videogame that Ken had lend him. 'I wonder what it could have been?' He pondered a little more and started coming up with some reasons, but none of them seemed like it would be right.

He stopped and looked at Kurona, he was feeling a malicious aura coming from his son. He stepped back a bit and looked around, "Ok what did you do now?" Kurona just grinned. He stared at Kurona and started walking backwards, his eyes never leaving Kurona. "I'm not taking my eyes off you."

Kurona shrug, the smile still in place, "Do what you want Fa-ther." He taunted.

'Wait, he wants me to stop looking at him, then I'll fall in his trap... but what if there's a trap behind me, just waiting for me to walk into. But then again, he probably has control of it right? No wait who says he would have to, but if he didn't.' Mukuro clutched his head in confusion. This was killing him worse then what his own father did to him.

"Mukuro, me and Kakippi are going into town to go buy something to eat. You want anything?" Ken asked as he and Chikusa walked out of their room. "No, I don't want anything."

"What about you Kurona?" Chikusa asked.

"Yogurt please."

They both nodded and started heading out. As Ken reached the door, he heard something snapped and he looked down, seeing a silver string on the ground. "What the?"

Mukuro looked at Ken, and heard a whooshing sound coming near him. He turned around and saw a bucket hanging on a rope, coming straight at him. He threw himself backwards, the bucket passed by almost taking out his nose as he fell. He gulped and looked around, not seeing any other trap he looked at Kurona, seeing that the boy was not please. "That's it! That was the best you got!" He started laughing, clutching his side.

Ken and Chikusa gulped as they watched the two and they both decided to leave the room.

Mukuro stood up and went back to the couch, "And to think I thought you were a mastermind!" He chuckled a bit more and tried to calm himself down. Kurona glared at him and clicked away at the videogame.

The stood quiet in silence.

Chrome came into the room, a small box in her hand and she went to Kurona, "Kurona I had forgotten to give this to boss on Mother's day, can you hold on to it until he returns." Kurona nodded and took the box to his bag. "Don't worry Auntie, I'll give this to mom." Chrome smiled at the child and patted his head, "Thank you, I hope he likes it." She then went off.

Mukuro, barely paying attention looks at Kurona, "What did she get Tsuna?" Kurona turned his back to Mukuro, ignoring him, and he looked into the box. "Stupid brat."

"Stupid dad who doesn't know when something is right in front of him!" Kurona shouted, closing the lid on the box that contained chocolates. He went to his bag and shoved it inside, making sure that nothing would crush the box.

'Something right in front of me, what does he mean?' He laid back down on the couch and he pondered on Kurona's words. He jumped to his feet and started stomping on the ground, "Crap we forgot Mother's day!" He took out his cellphone and started calling Hibari.

Kurona rolled his eyes at his own father and stood up, he needed to prepare for tonight, grabbing some of the pipes that were on the ground and he dragged them outside.

* * *

><p>Hibari flipped his phone opened and listened as Mukuro screamed into his ear, <em>"We forgot Mother's day!"<em>

"Fool, I don't have a mother, why would I bother remembering that."

"Stupid Tsuna is the mother of our children, H-E-L-L-O!"

Hibari blinked, he was dumbfounded and it finally clicked into his head. "Shit, that's right."

"We are soo stupid, no wonder the freaking kids want to kill us. I'm surprised Tsuna hadn't done the same!"

"We should apologize to Tsunayoshi, maybe then he'll come back and take these devil children from us."

"We can't, Tsuna doesn't have his phone with him. Or it's broken."

Hibari sighed, 'Of course.' He turned his phone off and looked at Tsuyo, who was holding a little stuffed bird to his chest. "Is that why you've been trying to kill us." Tsuyo looked down, he looked like he was going to cry. "Did you wanted to punish us because Tsunayoshi was sad." Tsuyo nodded and buried his face into the toy. Hibari patted his son on the head, he understood that he would do the same if someone made Tsuna cried. Speaking of which he really wanted to kick his own ass for doing so.

_'Maybe I should buy a gift for Tsuna, and when he comes back I'll apologize. First before Mukuro.'_ He smirk at that thought. Tsuyo also smirked from behind the toy, this might be the best idea that Kurona ever had. All he had to do was wait for Kurona to come over and help him set up the trap..

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, Mukuro was asleep on the couch, one leg propped up on the arm rest, the other on the ground, and his arms were crossed on his chest. Kurona tiptoed quietly towards his sleeping father and he gently tied a string to his father's finger. <em>'Tsuyo should be doing the same, its a good thing I snucked out to help him or else he would never have gotten anything done.'<em> He grinned maliciously and snucked away back to Chrome's bed.

* * *

><p>Tsuyo gulped nervously, if he pulled the string to hard he'll activate the traps, he slowly brought the string to Hibari's hand that was hanging off of the bed and he gently tied it. Hibari's hand twitched but otherwise remained motionless. Tsuyo let out a sigh of relief and went back to the futon that Hibari had gave him to sleep on. By tomorrow morning both Hibari and Mukuro will be gone, and it will only be Tsuyo and Kurona with their mother forever. He stared into the darkness, he didn't want to kill Hibari, but he did want his mother and Kurona for himself.<p>

_'Goodnight Tsuyo, tomorrow we will be rid of our fathers forever.'_

**_Please_ _Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter guys, hopefully you all like it! Thanks to those who review and favorited the story! I decided to put a little extra at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing! Except Tsuyo and Kurona. And Reborn *Reborn points a gun at me.* Ok not even Reborn!**

**Bonding**

The next morning..

Mukuro's eyes opened, he had expected Kurona to be up in the rafters with another bowling ball, but it seems that the child hadn't even bothered to do anything to him. He stretched and felt something tugging on his finger. He brought his hand towards his eyes, the tugging increasing till something clicked. He looked to his left and saw a bowling ball swinging straight to his head.

He jumped out of the way, the ball smacked the couch and Mukuro sighed, "That's an old trick Kurona!" He shouted. Something clicked again and he looked up, there were steel pipes being held by a rope that was slowly unraveling. "Oh shit."

He threw himself away as the pipes fell straight down and imbedded themselves on the ground. He panted and looked around, he rolled over and scrambled to his feet. Several more sharp objects fell from the ceiling until he finally dove into an abandon room. "Th-that is it!" Mukuro stood up and went to the sleeping Kurona. He picked up his child and made him wake up, "I swear I'll kill you if you keep this up!"

Kurona stared in shock at Mukuro. The kanji on Mukuro's eye changed and Mukuro smirked, "This will make you learn." Mukuro summoned up the horrors of hell that he witness and had even went through.

Kurona fell opened, a silent scream escaped him, as he watched in horror.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome slapped Mukuro and grabbed Kurona away from him. Kurona started to shiver in fear and clutched Chrome's arm. "How could you do that!"

"I was just teaching the runt a lesson."

"Like this!" She shouted. Mukuro stepped back, Chrome had never shouted at him before. "Who cares about my method the kid will be fine anyways." Kurona pushed himself away from Chrome, tears were streaking his face, "I hate you! Just die!" He pushed passed Mukuro and ran out of the building.

"Kurona!" Chrome chased after the little boy, but was stopped by Mukuro. "He'll be fine, he's just being a brat." Chrome shook her head at Mukuro, "Sometimes I can't believe who you are Mukuro." Chrome shook of his hand and ran after Kurona.

"Stupid kid." Mukuro said as he sat down on a chair. He stood up again and took out his cellphone, "Better call Hibari. He might be in a trap too."

* * *

><p>Tsuyo tiptoed to Hibari, something was wrong but he didn't know what. He cut the string, he had already dismantled the traps, Hibari's trap being more of household knives that would have fallen on him from the cieliing. and he walked out of the room.<p>

'Kurona. I'm sorry I couldn't go through with it.'

Tsuyo waited for his brother to scream at him for not doing what he was told, but got nothing as a response. _'Kurona?'_

'Tsuyo, lets run away and go find mommy.'

'Kurona whats wrong?'

Tsuyo could hear the saddness from Kurona's voice.

'Please, I just want to leave and get mommy.'

Tsuyo rushed out the door and ran towards the direction of Kurona. "I don't know what happened, but I'm coming brother."

* * *

><p>Hibari groaned as he heard his phone ringing. He lazyly reached for his phone and looked at who was calling. He flipped the phone opened and he answered with a tired voice, "What do you want now Mukuro."<p>

"Hey be careful, the kids had set up a trap. I almost got impaled serveral times."

Hibari sat up and looked around the room for anything out of the ordinary. "Anything else I need to know about?" He asked. Mukuro said _no_ and Hibari hunged up.

He carefully stepped on the ground and searched around his room. There was no traps in his room, but just in case he checked his whole house not seeing anything out of the ordinary, except that he found all his knives in the trash can. "Guess Tsuyo chickened out...is he really my son?" Hibari went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. "Let see, should I make eggs and pancakes, or does Tsuyo want cereal again."

"Tsuyo come to the kitchen!" He shouted.

He recieved no reply and started looking around. "Tsuyo!"

Hibird came through an open window and started chirping wildly at Hibari. "Hibird, what's wrong?"

"Tsuyo, Tsuyo."

"Do you know where he went?" The bird pecked his finger in response and flew out the window. Hibari grabbed his phone and tonfas, if something was wrong then he should tell Mukuro. He marked Mukuro's number and the illusionist answered.

"What?"

"Tsuyo is missing."

"He is not, he probably ran away with his brother after you yelled at him am I right."

Hibari stopped in front of the gates to his home, "You yelled at Kurona?"

"..."

"What else did you do?" Hibari questioned.

Mukuro sighed and mumbled over the phone, _"I kind of showed him what hell looks like. And he ran away crying because of it." _Hibari's hand shook in anger, "You idiot! If Tsuna finds out what do you think will happen!" He snapped his phone shut and started running.

* * *

><p>Mukuro tapped his foot in waiting, phone in his hand, and his trident in the other. "Damnit!" He stood up and rushed out of the house to go find Kurona.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurona rubbed his eyes, he couldn't stop shaking. His father had joked about hell from time to time, saying that he was going to make him go there so his own eye will be strong like his, but now that he saw it, he wanted to get away from it all.<p>

"Kurona!"

Kurona looked up and saw Tsuyo running towards him.

Tears started to come out again and Kurona hugged Tsuyo. "It's ok brother, I'm here." Tsuyo helped Kurona up and started leading the boy away from everything. "Well go to momma ourselves. We don't need anyone but momma and each other." They continued to walk through the city of Nanimori.

"Tsuyo, I'm tired. I want to go home to momma." Tsuyo stopped and kneeled down. "Get on my back Kurona, I'll take us to mom. You just rest." Kurona nodded and he got on his brother's back. Tsuyo straightened up and started continuing their trek.

In the shadows of an alley, several men with suits on watched the little boy. "We found the Vongola Tenth children." One reported over his phone.

"Good, capture them."

* * *

><p>Tsuna packed his clothes into the suitcase. It was the last day of their week vacation in Mafia land and he couldn't wait to get back.<p>

"Yo Tsuna you ready yet?" Yamamoto asked. His suitcase already filled with his belonging. Tsuna nodded and zipped up his own luggage. Gokudera came into the room, and smiled at his boss. "Let's go see your kids Tenth. And beat the crap out of Mukuro and Hibari." Tsuna chuckled nervously at his silver-haired friend.

A shock ran through Tsuna's body, sudden dread filled his heart and his mind started blaring out warnings to him. "Tenth what's wrong?"

"Tsuyo and Kurona! We need to go now!" Tsuna dashed out of the room and ran all the way to the plane, with both Yamamoto and Gokudera following after.

* * *

><p>Tsuyo looked at the men that surrounded him and Kurona. He gulped and tightened his grip on his brother, "What do you want!" He shouted, trying to sound tougher then what he really is. One of the men grabbed Kurona from Tsuyo, "Kurona!" Another one grabbed Tsuyo and both children kicked and struggled in their captives grips.<p>

"Let me go! Kurona!"

"Tsuyo!"

The man that had Kurona, struck the poor child across his face, "Shut up you whiney brat." Something snapped in Tsuyo, he screamed with all his might and kicked his captor's stomach. The man let him go as he doubled over in pain. Tsuyo hit another one and tore his brother away from the man.

"Stupids letting yourselves be kicked around by a little kid!" The main one took out a gun and pointed it at Tsuyo, "Stop messing around kid, not unless you wanna die. Besides we only need one of you." Tsuyo bared his teeth at the man but stood down, his arms wrapped around Kurona. "I'll bite you to death if you touch my brother again!" He shouted.

Tsuyo was kicked by one of the guys he beated and he was soon recieving hits from them. During the whole time he covered Kurona with his body, not wanting his brother to get hurt at all.

"You sons of bitches!"

The men turned around and saw Mukuro and Hibari standing in front of them. Mukuro, the one who had shouted at them, took his trident out and pointed at them, Hibari had did the same with his tonfas and both of them shouted in unison, "I'll send you to hell for hurting my son!" They dashed forward and attacked the men mercilessly.

Kurona scrambled out of Tsuyo's grip and he looked at his brother, he was shaking from the hits but was still ok. He hugged his brother and they both watched as their father destroyed the men.

Hibari and Mukuro struck the leader at the same time and they turned to look at their sons. They said nothing as they went near them and picked them up gently, afraid that they might break. Hibari guided Mukuro to his home and they left the children on the couch.

Tsuyo rubbed at his bruises, and looked at Kurona. He had been frozen stiff when Mukuro had carried him back here. "Kurona, are you ok?" Kurona shook his head and curled up into a ball. "I'm sorry you were hurt Tsuyo, it's all my fault, everything is."

"You got that right." Mukuro said as he came over with the first aid kit. Hibari was behind him as well and he looked at Tsuyo, "You did good in defending your brother Kurona, and you did even better not to cry." Tsuyo blushed from the compliment and Hibari set to bandaging his son's wounds. "Hibari we will take our leave now. Tsuyo, forgive my idiot son, your brother, for getting you into this mess." He picked Kurona up and left the house.

Tsuyo watched Hibari as the last bandage was placed on him. "D-daddy." Tsuyo called out. Hibari stopped and looked at his son, "Yes."

"I'm sorry...for everything."

"I know." He ruffled the child's hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead, "I'll make you something easy to eat for your tummy ok." Tsuyo nodded and Hibari left him on the couch.

* * *

><p>Mukuro held on to Kurona's hand, he hadn't talk the entire time. Not like Kurona wanted to speak, if anything he wanted to get away from his father. His thoughts went back to the morning when he was frightened by the scenes of hell and he shivered as he felt like crying again. "That's enough Kurona, I know what I did was wrong, but what you did was wrong to." He looked down at Kurona and Kurona looked away in shame.<p>

"Why did you do it?"

Kurona stayed silent.

Mukuro sighed and continued walking, "Stupid cursed baby for bring that dreadful machine. As if I wanted a child."

"Like I wanted a father!" Kurona shouted. Mukuro stopped walking and looked down at Kurona. He pulled his hand away from Mukuro and pointed at him, "I hate you. You always try to pick on me, your always mean, and you make mom sad! Mom and I don't need you so just leave!" Mukuro blinked in surprised, he then fell down laughing. "This is why you've been doing all this! Because you were jealous of me being around Tsuna! And here I thought it was because we forgot mother's day, then again that might have also been another reason to get rid of me I suppose." He continued to laugh, he couldn't help it, his own son tried to kill him because he would be near Tsuna.

Kurona looked away, blinking away tears. "Since when have you been this much of a crybaby, I thought only Tsuyo could cry this much."

"Shut up!" Kurona started punching Mukuro's legs. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Mukuro grabbed the back of Kurona's shirt and lifted him up to eye level. "Stupid son of mine." He pulled Kurona into a hug and Kurona beat his little fist on Mukuro's chest, as tears fell. "I'm sorry Kurona. I didn't mean to make you fear me." Kurona sniffled as he buried his face into Mukuro's chest. "I don't want to go to hell, I don't want to see the hungry ghost, or the animals, I just want mommy back." Mukuro patted Kurona's back and he walked his son back to Kokuyo land.

* * *

><p>Tsuna bounced up and down on his seat. It was already night time and the plane wasn't anywhere near Japan sea yet. He wanted to get home immediately, he needed to know if his sons were ok.<p>

* * *

><p>Hibari tucked his son into his own bed. He was proud of his child for defending his brother and even prouder for not crying at the wounds the small boy recieved. Hibari turned off the lights of his room and went to the futon that was once Tsuyo's.<p>

He fell into a short sleep, but woke up immediately when he heard the door open. "Tsuyo does your wounds hurt?" Tsuyo shook his head. He stumbled over to Hibari and laid down next to him. "Can I sleep with you daddy?" Hibari moved to the side a bit and opened up the blanket for his son. "Come on." Tsuyo smiled at Hibari and snuggled next to him.

"I love mommy, but I think I'm starting to like you more now daddy." Hibari's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Same here son. Same here." He gave a slight noogie to his son and brought him close to his chest. "Good night Tsuyo, and sweet dreams." Tsuyo gave a small yawn and held his dad's hand.

* * *

><p>Chrome smiled softly at the scene before her. Kurona was sleeping on top of Mukuro, his head over his father's heart, and his hand clutching Mukuro's own.<p>

When they had came back Chrome was shock to see Mukuro muttering 'I'm sorry,' to Kurona who couldn't stop crying. The child had fallen asleep in Mukuro's arm and even Mukuro himself felt the weariness of the day get him, and he too fell in to a deep slumber.

"Really Mukuro-sama." She shook her head, a small smile on her lips, as she covered them with a blanket.

* * *

><p>Tsuna rushed towards the nearest house, the plane had landed at 8am at Nanimori. It felt like hours since the feeling of dispair had came to him. He had made Yamamoto take Gokudera to his house and Reborn was by his side, having already called Mukuro and Hibari to prepare for Tsuna's arrival.<p>

They arrived at Hibari's house and Tsuna opened the door. "Welcome home!" Tsuyo and Kurona shouted, Hibari, who looked pissed to be having a crowd in his house, blew on a party blower and Mukuro threw glitter (On Hibari to piss him off even more). Both Tsuyo and Kurona ran to Tsuna and tackled him to the floor, "Mommy you came back!"

"Kurona, Tsuyo, your ok!" Tsuna hugged them, he didn't miss the bandages on his sons. The look that both Hibari and Mukuro gave him, told him that they had handled it, and that calmed his worried heart down by some. Reborn smirked and looked at the two lovers of Tsuna, "So what happened while Tsuna was away?"

"Nothing much, just some bonding between father and son." Mukuro answered, Hibari nodded in agreement. "Mommy me and Tsuyo both decided on something!"

"What is it?"

"When we are older we are going to marry you!" They both shouted a smile on their face. Tsuna laughed and rubbed their head affectionately "Yes yes, I'll be your wife right Hibari, Mukuro." He looked up at Mukuro and Hibari, expecting them to be smiling as well. Instead they had a look on their face that screamed bloody murder. Both males pulled their sons away from Tsuna and they grabbed said brunette. "Little kids should stay quiet and go play in a corner!" They dragged the poor Tsuna away into Hibari's bedroom. It seemed they were going to claim their 'territory' in order to show who exactly was husbands to Tsuna.

"Kids." Reborn called their attention, their glares turned to Reborn. "Your fathers told me to give you this." Reborn handed them a box, and they both opened it. Inside was a brochure to mafia bootcamp that will last for 4 months. Kurona and Tsuyo looked at each other, a gleam in their eyes, "I say we kill our dads and keep mommy all to ourselves." Kurona said. "Agreed." They shook hands on it and went to the kitchen to set up another trap

Reborn chuckled at the childrens and fathers antics. "Poor Tsuna, wanted by so many people but only able to satisify a few. Well better prepare for the camp." Reborn disappeared from the house and the kids continued to make their plans to kill their fathers.

* * *

><p>Extra.<p>

Yamamoto looked at the machine that had created both Tsuyo and Kurona. He was sent down to the basement, getting something for Tsuna's mother, and he found it there. "This is cool, I wonder how it exactly works." He touched it and the machine turned on. "Hmm." Yamamoto pulled a hair from his scalp and placed it in the machine, the machined beep requesting for one more and he raised his eye brow. "Right it needs another person's DNA..." He looked down at his body and saw on his shoulder one silver strand of hair. "Let see what happens now." He placed it inside and the machine started to rumble.

...

"Oi baseball freak what's taking so long!" Gokudera went down the stairs and looked at Yamamoto. "Hey whats up?" Yamamoto flinched and turned his head, a sheepish smile on his face. "Gokudera, I'm so sorry."

"What did you do?"

Yamamoto stood up from the ground and turned to face Gokudera fully. There a bundle in his arms and it was moving, "What's that?" Yamamoto gulped and scratched the back of his head, "Our daughter."

"...What?"

Yamamoto held out a 2 year old little girl towards Gokudera. She had Gokudera's hair and eyes, but her father's complexion and smile. "That's a baby."

"Yes."

"And you said it was ours."

Yamamoto nodded, "Hehehe."

"Mommy!" The little girl yelled as she raised her hands to be picked up. Gokudera laughed a bit, then he fell backwards and fainted.

"Gokudera!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End...for now ;)**

**I might make another story, you just have to wait and see. Please Review and thank you to all that have been following this story up to this point, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
